


Twenty dollars and a pack of gum

by TheWiseOldCrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWiseOldCrow/pseuds/TheWiseOldCrow
Summary: "My mom's forcing me to be social this weekend, but I really just want to finish my book, so I'll pay you twenty bucks and a pack of gum to tell her we hung out"Prompt by @writing-and-nutmeg on tumblr





	Twenty dollars and a pack of gum

“Remus”   
Remus looked up from his book. His mom was giving him a worried, yet stern look.   
“You're not planning on spending the entire weekend reading, are you?”   
“Well, I just got a new book, so..”   
His mother cut him off with a sigh.   
“Remus. You're in high school. You're supposed to have some fun once in a while”  
Remus wanted to point out that reading was fun, when his mom continued.   
“Go out with some friends. That's a command”   
Remus thought it was best not to argue. Instead he just nodded. His mom smiled, clearly satisfied. How could she have known that Remus was already coming up with a plan, that would allow him to spend the weekend reading. 

The next day at school, Remus scanned the crowd for someone to help him with his perfectly constructed plan. Just then, he heard a voice from behind.   
“Uh, hi”   
Remus turned around to see a nervously smiling boy. The boy was a bit shorter than Remus, and he had long, black hair. Remus could have sworn he'd seen him before somewhere. Before Remus could say anything, the boy started speaking.   
“You probably don't remember me, but we have biology together. I'm Sirius”   
“Oh, that's right. I'm Remus”   
“I know”   
“Right”   
Remus was just about to brush past the boy and make his way to chemistry, when he thought of something.   
“Uh, this is probably going to sound a bit weird”  
Sirius looked curious.   
“Well, you see, my mom is forcing me to be social this weekend. But I really want to read this book I just got. Maybe you can tell her we hung out or something?”   
Sirius looked at him, dumbfounded.   
“I'll pay you,” Remus hurriedly added. He dug a bit in his pocket and found twenty dollars. “Twenty dollars and,” he dug some more, “a pack of gum!” He held the gum and the money in front of him. Slowly, Sirius took it.   
“Thank you so much! Well, I got to go. See you around, I guess” Remus hastily smiled at Sirius, then started walking towards the chemistry class. He could still feel Sirius looking at him. 

On Saturday evening Remus was sitting in his room, when his mom came knocking on his door. Remus opened up to find his mother beaming at him.   
“What?”   
“Someone's here for you. I'm so glad you listened to me”   
Remus quickly ran downstairs. Could it be?   
Sirius was standing in the kitchen. He looked nervous, but when he saw Remus, his face lit up. Remus’ didn't. He closed the kitchen door.   
“What are you doing here?”   
“I thought you wanted to hang out!”   
Remus sighed.   
“No, I wanted my mom to think we hung out. I didn't actually want to hang out”   
Sirius’ face fell.   
“Oh”   
“Now you're here though. It'll look weird if I don't come with you”  
There was something hopeful in Sirius’ eyes.   
“Does this mean we'll hang out? Because I have it all planned out”  
“I guess so. Did you come by car?”   
Sirius grinned. “By motorcycle, actually”   
“What? I'm not getting on a motorcycle”   
Sirius pouted. “But I even have an extra helmet” 

That's how Remus found himself on a motorcycle on a saturday evening. It had been scary at first, and he had held onto Sirius so tight, he was sure Sirius would get bruises. But now Remus could relax a bit. He enjoyed the cool night air and feeling of Sirius in his arms. Then, they stopped. Remus looked around. They were at a beach. It was empty. Sirius led him to a blanket with a basket. He started taking out different foods. Remus noticed that all his favorites were in there.   
“How did you know what I liked?”   
Remus wasn't sure, but he thought Sirius blushed.   
“I guess I've been paying attention”   
“Oh”   
Remus sat down next to Sirius. The stars were already up in the night sky.   
“Why did you want to hang out with me?”   
“I really liked your gum”   
At first Remus thought he was serious, but then he looked at Sirius and saw him grinning. Remus grinned too. 

They spent the night talking about everything and nothing. When Remus got cold, Sirius lent him his leather jacket.   
“This is nice,” Remus said, “I can't remember the last time I properly hung out with someone”   
“It is nice,” Sirius agreed. He was silent for a moment, before looking at Remus. “You know, I've wanted to do this for so long. Almost ever since I met you”  
Remus felt himself flush.   
“Why?”   
“To be honest, I kind of have a crush on you. Does it bother you?”   
“No. It's just that no-one has ever had a crush on me”   
“Or maybe you're just oblivious”   
Remus laughed. “Maybe”   
“I mean, who wouldn't have a crush on you? You're smart, witty, and look unfairly attractive in sweaters”   
Remus was at loss for words. Instead, he slowly leaned forward. Sirius did the same, until they were only an inch apart.   
“Are you sure?” Sirius whispered.   
“Yes”   
Their lips met, and it was perfect. Remus had never felt anything quite like that. Sirius was soft and warm, and he smelt like smoke and the ocean. Remus could have gone on forever. Eventually, though, they had to break apart.   
“I'm, wow, ” Sirius breathed, clearly not knowing what to say. Remus felt the same way.   
“Do you maybe want to hang out sometime again?” Remus asked. Then he added, “Unfortunately I don't think I'm gonna pay you again”   
“Not even in kisses?”   
Remus let out a laugh. “Well, maybe in kisses”

**Author's Note:**

> Open for constructive criticism  
> My tumblr is @werewolf-mcwerewolf


End file.
